


Get On Board

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Bus Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Surprises, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Campaign bus sex. Set the night before <i>Bus Tour.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Get On Board

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more fic [nutriyumaddict](http://http://nutriyumaddict.tumblr.com/)

As Ben walks her carefully outside in the middle of the night, he’s reassuringly right behind her and pressing his front into her back, so although his hands are covering her eyes, Leslie feels perfectly secure.

With only a few days to go before the election, they’ve both been…a bit more relaxed. Stress-ball Ben has been replaced with still very focused but a bit more fun-dorky Ben and she’s stopped feeling the need to go blow off steam by imbibing ill-advised flaming tequila shots with Ann and Tom.

Her campaign has morphed into a well-oiled machine these past couple of weeks and both she and her campaign manager/boyfriend have definitely found their campaigning and relationship groove.

But right now, he’s directing her forward slowly, down the front steps as he whispers “step down, step down,” softly in her ear, as they head out towards the street on this cool night. All the while, Leslie’s laughing and practically giddy over the surprise…she just loves surprises.

“What is it? Ben! Where are we going? Ben!”

Maybe he’s taking her on a late night trip to Peru? Or snorkeling in Fiji?

“Almost…just a little further. Be patient,” Ben responds teasingly, his voice light with amusement and she’s pretty sure if both hands weren’t over her eyes, he’d give her a playful slap on the ass for emphasis. But of course, he’s keeping the fingers on both hands tightly together so she can’t even peek through them. The jerk.

The sweet, adorable, surprise-planning jerk.

“Ben!”

“Alright, alright,” he says, moving his hands away finally, but making no effort to step back and give her space.

When Leslie does open her eyes, she’s definitely surprised, because there she is, illuminated by the streetlight out in front of the house. Yep, she’s right there on a huge bus, staring right back at herself, along with an image of Pawnee’s City Hall and brilliant blue sky. It’s…glorious.

She’s even wearing her favorite blue polka-dot blouse and red blazer.

“Oh my god! You bought me a bus? I thought you said we couldn’t afford–”

“Shhhhh,” he says, trying not to laugh at her excited reaction. “Well, no. I didn’t buy it. Because that’s really impractical. It’s just a rental, but–”

“It’s got my face on it! You rented me a bus and put my face on it.”

“I did. I juggled some numbers around a little bit and found enough to have this for one of the last days of the campaign…one huge bus tour blitz for the home stretch,” he grins back at her and when she spins around completely, he’s smiling that cute, _I’ve done something awesome_ smile that she just has to reward with a kiss.

Well, a couple of kisses. And maybe a greedy handful of his adorable butt.

“I’ve always wanted a campaign bus with my face on it!” She says into his shoulder, before turning back around so she can look at her Knope 2012 bus again.

“I know you have.”

And he does know, she’s mentioned it enough times. As well as, according to Ben, talked about it in her sleep on occasion. A campaign bus that she’d travel around the country in, while running for senator or president or maybe even emperor of the territories, meeting people along the way and winning support.

“And you got me one. You got me one because you are the best boyfriend and campaign manager in the history of the world.”

“Well…” Ben breaks out in a huge grin again. “Okay, well, yes. I probably am.”

Leslie laughs, moving even closer. “You are.”

Ben is grinning and she’s grinning and when their lips touch again, both of their smiles stay in place. They share a few out-by-the-street kisses that make her stomach flutter at the way he pushes against her as he snuggles closer.

“Can we go inside?” She asks eagerly, because even though the kissing is awesome, she also really wants to see her bus.

“We can do whatever we want with it for the next…32 hours.”

She raises her eyebrow.

“Oh, um,” Ben makes a face. “I’m not sure that’s an appropriate use of…” he trails of as she takes his hand and starts leading him towards where she thinks the door is going to be.

Leslie frowns. “How do we get inside?”

He guides her a bit more towards the middle and puts her hand on an almost-camouflaged-against-the-decal-of-the-Pawnee-blue-sky handle.

“I couldn’t find it at first either,” Ben admits sheepishly.

When they step into her bus, Leslie’s smile stays in place. It’s roomy and new smelling (even if it is just a rental), with wood-paneled walls, a mounted-TV, a small kitchen area, and..Leslie makes a confused face as her eyes settle on a familiar tan couch.

“Is that the love seat and recliner from the house?”

Ben makes a fairly exasperated noise beside her. “Finally! I had the bus people come get those yesterday and no one even noticed. How can so many people who live in a house not realize that furniture is suddenly missing from a room?”

Leslie laughs. “Sorry, babe.”

“Andy walked right by where the love seat used to be the other day and then just sat on the other couch. He always sits right there,” Ben points to the end of the tan sectional in front of them. “And yet, he had no reaction when it was just gone. I mean, how–”

“This really bothers you, doesn’t it?”

“A little,” Ben admits. “Champion was the only one who noticed something was different. And he’s a dog, so it’s not like we could really sit down and discuss how ridiculous the rest of you were being.”

“Come on,” she takes his hand again. “It’s okay. Come sit on the missing love seat with me.”

“Alright.”

“You know what would look really good on the wall above this?”

“What?”

“The Wildflower Mural. Maybe we could borrow–”

“Leslie,” he starts, the slightly exasperated expression and tone back in place. “We can’t just borrow city property for your campaign–”

“I know. You’re just so hot when you get all wound up about the misuse of city property,” she says with a grin. Because honestly? Strict MILF-y Ben doesn’t _not_ do it for her.

Ben laughs. “Mean.”

“Me? No. Never. That was cute.”

“Cute, huh?” He asks before leaning into her for another kiss.

And sure, campaign-Ben probably knows that making out in a bowling alley or a senior center storage room, or even a rented campaign bus is probably a bad idea, but boyfriend-Ben is usually on board.

Leslie giggles. _On board_. Her campaign bus.

“What?”

“Nothing, let’s lie down.”

He gives her a skeptical look.

“What? I just want to get comfy. Get a feel for the space. It’s practically going to be our home for the next day.” Maybe even longer, she thinks. Yeah. They should definitely move into the bus after the campaign is over.

“Really? Because I think you’re just trying to make-out on your campaign bus.”

“Why can’t it be a little both?”

He nods, the smile coming back. “Oh…fine.”

They take a few minutes to get comfy, snuggled down into the cushions and although it’s only love seat-sized, they do manage to get pretty relaxed, Leslie half lying on Ben, her back half against the cushions, as their feet hang off the end.

“What’s been your favorite part so far? Of all of this?” He asks, running his hand lightly across her back. It's a pattern between her shoulder blades and down and it feels so good as she considers his question.

“The debate.”

Ben smiles. “That was amazing. You were just incredible. You wiped the floor with Bobby Newport.”

“I did,” she agrees. “Oh and also just getting out there everyday and talking to people and telling them what I want to do for Pawnee. To make it even better. And of course, doing this all with you. That’s the best part.”

“Me too. I mean, the doing this together.”

“We’re a great team.” Leslie says, moving her hand down and starting to rub her fingers against the front of Ben’s pants.

“What are you doing?” He asks even though Leslie is pretty sure he knows exactly what she’s doing.

“Letting your penis know how much I appreciate all of the hard work he’s put into this campaign. He’s part of the team too.”

“Good lord, you are a goofball.”

“You want me to stop?”

“Never,” Ben says, twisting his head slightly to kiss her again.

No strangers to cuddling on a couch, buttons are soon unbuttoned and pants unzipped. He’s just so warm and solid and good with his hands and mouth-parts and Leslie’s completely positive that she could just spend the rest of her life making out with him in inappropriate locations.

When Ben tugs her panties down mid-thigh, his hands start exploring eagerly, until one of his fingers is working it’s way inside her. And honestly, she can’t help but think back to the other night, when they’d laid in bed and read LBJ quotes to one another.

Leslie starts laughing.

“You’re thinking about what Lyndon B. Johnson said about Gerald Ford’s economics, aren’t you?”

She nods and giggles, as Ben continues to slide around and tease her opening, and tells her, “God, I love and like the way your brain works.”

Soon, Leslie’s eagerly trying to get her pants pushed off without getting up from the love seat completely and away from Ben’s compact but strong body, and why the hell do pants have to be so complicated, anyway?

According to LBJ, pantyhose might have ruined finger fucking, but, Leslie thinks, pants make regular fucking pretty challenging as well.

She finally sighs loudly and turns around on her knees, because…well, one: that way she doesn’t have to get her pants all the way off, and two: if you’re going to defile your campaign bus, you might as well really defile it good.

“What… _oh_.”

Ben sounds pleased when she bends over, leaning against the edge of arm rest and stretching forward so her hands are resting on top of the table seating, right next to the couch.

She can feel Ben pushing her pants and panties down even further, all the way down to her knees, so she can spread her legs wider. Her belly is resting against the cushioned arm rest so really, it’s pretty comfortable, even if her knees are sinking down into the well-worm cushions, and she’s pretty sure he’s going to need to readjust her about halfway through.

“I like this view.”

Leslie giggles. “I know you do, babe.”

“And also, I’d like to point out that this is also a very important member of the team,” he accents his words with a slow exhale of air and then a lick against her, where she’s all spread open and wet. And god, she didn’t even realize his face was right there.

“Fuck…Ben.”

“ _Mmmmm_ ,” now he’s lightly nibbling against the skin right where her ass meets the back of her thigh, even though he knows how ticklish she is there. She starts to wiggle and squirm and she can feel him chuckle against her, even as he holds her tightly in place.

But then his mouth is replaced by his hands, as they grip and knead her ass, his dick moving forward and rubbing against her, slowly sliding inside in steady, solid thrusts.

When he’s all in, Ben lets out a moan. They both do.

As he moves and pumps inside her, she loves feeling his body and listening to the sounds–his thighs making contact with the backs of hers, his hips rocking into her ass. After a few moments of just enjoying the feeling of being thoroughly fucked from behind, one of Ben’s hands works its way between her and the arm rest, and down below, to spread her apart and play with her clit.

He’s pushing into her and she’s pushing against the couch and his wrist, the little tickle of his finger against her clit making her stomach drop and plunge, building up until she’s gasping and leaning her head forward to moan into her arm.

After she comes, Ben picks up the pace even more, but not before gripping her hips and pulling her up a bit, and yeah, her knees were starting to spread and sink just a bit too much. It’s a hazard of this position, but as always, Ben’s got it covered.

She feels when he orgasms by the erratic change in his thrusts, the way his hands grip harder at her hips, and how he leans down to suck on the skin near her shoulder, groaning into her with his release.

Moments later, still in a boneless, relaxed, post-orgasm haze, Leslie announces that it’s _nap time_ , as Ben pulls her back and they manage to at least get their pants pulled back up before stretching out on the cushions. She just stays on her stomach and he spoons around her side, nestled between the back of the couch and her body.

She feels him kiss her neck.

“Seriously. We should really go inside.”

“Ben, we only have a few more hours aboard the SS Knope. Let’s not waste them inside sleeping in your comfortable bed.”

Soon, he’s chuckling beside her and even though she knows he’d probably rather go back to his room and sleep under the covers, he stays where he is, pulling her over, more on her side so he can fully spoon around her.

It really is warm and cuddly. And the sex has made her kind of tired.

“Come on. Just a nap. It’s my campaign bus.”

“A quick nap,“ Ben agrees, hugging her tighter.


End file.
